Emily's Idea
by alyssa-gibson
Summary: Emily has an idea and Hotch doesn't want to hear it


**Theres a lot of cursing in this so if you get offended dont read it... like some people...**

* * *

"Come on! You never listen to my ideas!" Emily yelled.

"I'm your boss! I don't need to listen to your ideas; I can do whatever the hell I want!" Hotch yelled back.

"What the fuck?! Come on Hotch! What's your problem?" Emily yelled very frustrated.

"I don't have a problem! The last time I listened to you I got shot!"

"Well... That doesn't count! This is impossible for you to get hurt!"

"Oh sure, whatever Emily," Hotch said sarcastically walking past her.

"I'm not done with you!" Emily yelled following him.

"Well I'm done with you!" Hotch said walking out of his office.

"HOTCH!" Emily screamed stamping her foot on the ground.

Now everyone in the bullpen was staring wide eyed.

"What?!" he yelled turning around to face her.

"Get your ass back here!" Emily yelled, completely outraged.

Hotch stormed back to Emily and pushed her in his office, slamming the door behind him.

"What the fuck do you want from me?!" he yelled.

"Don't fucking push me!" she yelled pushing him back.

"Oh My God! Emily you're such a child!"

"IM A CHILD?! You're the one who won't let me get a better coffee pot just 'cuz I got you shot once!" Emily yelled.

"If you only could hear yourself right now! Your logic is RIDICULOUS!" Hotch yelled, his face was tomato red.

"You're the ridiculous one!"

"Emily, don't make the thought of me firing you come to the front of my mind right now," Hotch said firmly.

"GO AHEAD! I'll fucking sue you! I didn't do anything!" Emily yelled slightly offended but not letting it show.

"You know I don't want to do that. Just stop," Hotch said rolling his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me!" Emily warned.

"What are you, my mother?!"

"No I'm not a bitch, don't get us confused!"

Hotch's jaw dropped at that comment.

"What the fuck Em! Take that back!" he yelled more outraged than ever.

"No! I'm not taking anything back," Emily said crossing her arms.

"Fine then, working for you mother was like working for a mental patient!" Hotch yelled back.

"Well I don't deny that! You're gonna have to come up with something better!" Emily said getting in his face.

"Get out of my face," Hotch warned.

"No. What are you going to do about it?" she said.

Hotch said nothing. He just pulled her up against him and placed his lips on hers. Emily kissed him back for a little bit before pulling away.

"What the hell?" she asked wide eyed.

"Oh shit... I don't even know," he replied, eyes widened as big as Emily's.

"Hotch! What the hell _was_ that?!" Emily yelled smacking his chest.

"I don't know!" he yelled back.

They were both silent for a while.

"It was kinda nice though..." Hotch whispered.

"I guess..." Emily said awkwardly shifting her weight.

Again, it turned silent and awkward.

"How the hell did we go from bashing each others mothers to kissing?!" Emily yelled breaking the silence.

Hotch shrugged and sat in a chair. Emily sat in the chair next to him and sighed. She then snapped back into reality and got up.

"You know what? Fuck you, don't talk to me," Emily said walking to the door.

"What?!" Hotch asked confused.

"I can't deal with your shit right now. You can't just kiss me and make everything better, what the hell is that? If you're gonna kiss something kiss my ass," Emily said grabbing for the door handle.

Hotch pulled her arm away and she fell into him.

"Stop it, let me go," she said flatly.

"No," he said holding her close to him.

"Why not?!" Emily yelled.

Hotch placed another kiss on her lips and this time she didn't pull away. He had his hands on her hips and when she broke the kiss he dropped his hands down to her butt.

"Hotch-"

She was interrupted by Hotch giving her another kiss. This time she fully gave in, wrapping her arms around his neck. Good thing the shades were closed, because everyone in the bullpen was still shocked and probably staring with their shouting match. When Hotch pulled away he smiled.

"You're really sexy when you're mad," he said with a laugh.

"Shut up," Emily said fighting a smile.

"Its true," Hotch said still smiling, giving her a few quick kisses before walking to his desk.

Emily stood by the door looking at Hotch, a slight smile on her face.

"Meet me at my apartment, six o'clock. Maybe we can talk about your... idea. And maybe do some other stuff while you're there," Hotch said with a smile.

A smile appeared on Emily's face as she opened the door.

"That's an order," Hotch said firmly, but with a smile.

"Yes sir," Emily said with a wink, walking out of his office.


End file.
